


I Was Enchanted To Meet You

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, no actual deaths though, trigger warning for death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: In her dreams, she's the princess, and he's the nameless waiter that somehow manages to steal her heart. The only word she can think of to describe their encounter is, "enchanting."





	I Was Enchanted To Meet You

She stood in the middle of the room, briefly acknowledging the passing figures behind her, choosing to stare at the large chandelier instead of chattering with the filthy rich and fancy people. All they had to offer was fake sincerity, and quite frankly, she was not in the mood to show them fake smiles and forcing laughter. Every party was the same; she'd walk in and mingle with the people upon her parent's request, faking interest in the trivial issues of which every rich man and woman seemed to be having. She was sick of it.

Tonight felt different, though. 

She stared at the chandelier with a small, peaceful smile, content with the fact that she didn't have to see or deal with any of the people. Leaning on the banister on her elbows, she let out a small sigh, contemplating wether or not she should risk trying to sneak out or accept her death and eventually mingle with the people like her parents wanted her to do. 

"Princess Katherine, how are you?"

Pidge's smile immediately disappeared and she drawled out a long, deep sigh before turning around to face Lotor.

"Peachy. Would you mind leaving me alone for a while? I really don't want to talk about anything with anyone, _especially_ you."

Lotor tilted his head to the side. "Is that a way to talk to the future king of the Galra? Tsk tsk," he scolded, shaking his head, "no wonder you haven't been betrothed yet. With an attitude like that, it's a wonder if you'll ever find a prince that's willing to take your hand in marriage."

Pidge smiled sweetly at him, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. "Yeah, well, I can say the same about you since you obviously haven't found a princess to rule by your side."

Lotor chuckled. "So you say." He turned around on his heels, casting her one final smirk. "I'll bet back later to see if I can convince you to join me for a dance."

"Definitely not," she mumbled under her breath, sending him a scowl before casting her attention to her left, where a figure was leaning on the wall, chuckling to himself as he stared at her.

His lips were pulled up in a teasing smile, his eyes sparkling and his brows quirked playfully. He wore black dress pants with suspenders, his dress shirt underneath a shade of white and his bowtie a shade of red. He was looking directly at her, and the only thing she could come up with in her mind to describe him was, ' _wow_.'

Watching her continue to stare at him, he only shook his head and peeled himself off the wall, making his way over towards her, his face never losing that playful expression. 

Pidge felt her breath stop as the beautiful stranger came to a stop next to her, his eyes sparkling even more as they reflected the chandelier that both figures were standing in front of. 

"H...hey," she managed to say, her lips suddenly dry.

"Hey yourself," he responded, looking at her with that playful smirk. "So," he started, looking off to the side, "I saw you hanging out with that Galra prince guy. Great comebacks, by the way."

She laughed. "You heard that?"

"I think everyone did," the stranger replied, leaning on the banister on one elbow. "So tell me, princess, are you not into that type of prince?"

Pidge wrinkled her nose. "Hell no. I don't even want to be here. I'm only here because my parents think that it'll be a good opportunity for me to meet other princes that could potentially end up being my husband or something, even though I've clearly stated that all these men are shit."

He laughed. "I've never met a princess that talks like you do. Most are uptight and want me to do everything for them, but you seem to be...well, different."

Pidge raised a brow. "Is it a bad different or a good different?" She questioned carefully, an edge to her voice as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"It's good to be different. That way, you're unique and not part of the crowd," he responded, smiling reassuringly at her. 

Pidge sighed in relief before cocking her head to the side, staring up at the stranger curiously. "Which country are you the prince of? I've never seen you at any gala, and I've never seen any prince dress the way you do," she commented, looking at his suspenders.

The stranger's smile slightly faltered before he shook his head, shrugging and smirking. "A place far, far away."

Pidge pouted. "Oh come on! I deserve more of an answer than that!"

"Afraid not, princess." Seeing her pout, he chuckled. "Tell you what? If I see you before the night ends, I'll tell you, and you have to promise not to make fun of me."

Pidge put a finger up to her chin, pondering over his request. "Hm. Fine."

"Great," the stranger said, smiling. He looked down at his watch and frowned, looking up at her with a sorry expression. "I have to meet up with...someone, but I promise I'll try to find you later." With a wave, he turned on his heels and made his way towards the exit that led to the stairs, leaving her to look after him in confusion.

Whoever the guy was, he was certainly not from around her side of the globe. Nonetheless, she had been enchanted to meet him, even if he was a bit odd. 

She spent the rest of dinner wondering about the stranger, the image of his playful smirk and sparkling eyes laying vividly in her mind. All she could think about was him, and what he was like besides being walking eye candy. 

The night passed rather quickly and before she knew it, the time was ten and she was swept off her chair and onto the dance floor by the prince of the Galra himself, the older male smirking down at her as she glared up at him in annoyance.

"Miss Katherine, you're quite unorthodox, if I do say so myself. How do you expect to get a spouse when you can't even perform the waltz correctly?"

"Believe me, I'm saving your reputation by not showing off my skills," she hissed through her teeth, looking to the sides in an attempt to find the handsome stranger, to no avail. He was nowhere to be seen, and a dreadful feeling settled in her stomach as she realized that she would have to spend the entire night dancing with Lotor, who was the only one who took notice of her.

An hour and a half passed before her prayers were answered.

She was currently on her eight waltz with Lotor, who was only making comments about how bad she was at everything. She was growing increasingly annoyed and felt an unbearable urge to slap his 'perfect' face before she felt a third hand on her waist and was suddenly pulled away from Lotor, the prince gasping offendedly as he stared at the figure that had stolen her away from him.

"Who do you think you are–!" Pidge protested, still processing the fact that she wasn't dancing with Lotor anymore.

"Hello, princess," came the strangers soft voice, an amused smile adorning his face. "I was wondering if I'd ever find you again."

"Oh my _god_ ," she whispered, looking up at the stranger in disbelief. "You actually kept your promise!"

"I don't think it'd be a very 'princely' thing to do if I broke my promise to the most beautiful princess I've ever met," he murmured, taking joy in watching her cheeks flush. 

Pidge cleared her throat, looking up at him determinedly. "Speaking of princely things, you promised you'd tell me what country you're the prince of if you ever met me again." Hearing no answer, she huffed in annoyance. "I'm waitinggg."

"Fine," the stranger sighed. He looked to the side, leaning down next to her ear. "Truth is, I'm not a prince. I'm just some waiter that's been avoiding the kitchen the entire night." Ho pulled back up and sighed, seeing her shocked expression. "Go ahead, judge me."

"How the hell did you manage to sneak out past the guards? I've never been able to do that."

He raised a brow. "You're not even phased by the fact that I'm not a prince? That I'm not like your kind?"

Pidge scoffed. "It's kinda shocking, but at the same time, it's not. You're interesting, wether you're a prince or not, and I definitely want to know you more than I want to know any of these royal airheads."

The stranger chuckled. "Good to know I'm not an airhead," he said as he spun around with her, staring at her sparkling amber eyes.

"I'm glad you're someone who's genuinely interesting," she murmured, watching the clock strike eleven fifty-nine. She tilted her head to the side curiously, looking up at him with a small smile. "So tell me, what's my prince's name?"

He chuckled. "It's K–"

The clock struck twelve and gunshots filled the room, the crowd screaming and attempting to escape the castle, tripping over one another, everyone falling limply to the floor as the bullets impaled them.

Pidge looked around in horror at the bodies, only to feel her heart actually stop as she was impaled by a bullet, the same going for the stranger beside her. Her green dress was soon covered by her own blood and the last thing she remembered was the image of her stranger reaching out a limp hand towards her before her eyes shut completely.

* * *

Pidge woke up in a cold sweat, quickly turning on the light of her bedside lamp, looking around her room frantically and patting her body, checking for any wounds. She was relieved to find none, letting out a deep breath and flopping backwards onto her bed, running a hand through her soaked hair, which was grossly wet because of her sweat.

She had always had dreams that were a bit odd, but there was never something like this. It made no sense. Falling in love with strangers in her dreams? Yeesh, she was becoming more desperate than Matt's attempts at trying to woo Shiro for the past year. These types of dreams were not something that she liked, especially since she had died at the end.

She didn't even get to know the strange guys name. She was left with memories of a dream and a mystery man that she didn't even know. She didn't know of anyone who had sparkling purple eyes and wore suspenders, and it was just plain confusing. She also didn't know anyone named Lotor, who was apparently of a prince of the Galra, whatever that was. A fourteen year old girl should _not_ be having these kinds of dreams.

Instead of dwelling on the dream more, she closed her eyes and tried to forget it had ever happened, drifting off to sleep. It took her a week to forget her dream, and she never had one like it ever again.

Not until she was eighteen and a paladin of Voltron, that is.

* * *

Pidge opened her eyes and looked around, frowning as she recognized the all too familiar scene that she had seen before. It was the exact same castle where she had died, the same castle where she had met her stranger.

A feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she looked around nervously, spotting Lotor chatting with another princess, the poor girl looking around desperately as if she was trying to find any excuse not to be by his side. 

The chandelier was in the exact same place, and she was standing right in front of it, her familiar green gown on her. The only thing that had changed was the time, which read ten thirty, much closer to the hour of the massacre than it had been in her previous dream. The scene was exactly the same as it had been the last time she met her stranger, and she hopefully looked around, attempting to spot him. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she spotted him, his familiar smirk replaced by a bored expression, looking in the opposite direction of the chandelier, looking away from her.

She furrowed her brows, remembering what had happened last time. If she couldn't rewrite the stars and change their fate, she would try her best to make this a better night than the last one. But first, she needed her stranger.

Stomping over towards the stranger, she stood directly in front of him, her hands on her hips. He immediately turned his attention to her and a polite smile took over his face, his eyes sparkling like they had all those years ago. 

"Hello, Princess Katherine."

"Hello, not-prince," she responded, taking joy in watching his smile change to a shocked expression.

"How did you–"

"Know?" She chuckled. "I know a unique person when I see one."

He narrowed his eyes, looking at he suspiciously. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

She scoffed. "Please. It's good to be different. That way, you're unique and not part of the crowd," she said, flashing him a real smile.

The stranger arched a brow, his suspicious expression replaced by genuine curiosity. "Have we met before? You seem kinda...familiar."

"Can't say we have," she said playfully, smiling as he chuckled.

"Okay, guess not. I should've known, though. If I had met you before, I would've never been able to forget such a beautiful face as yours," he responded, Pidge taking joy in the fact that his old, flirty personality was coming back. It felt so... _good_.

"Same goes for you, hotshot," she teased, winking.

He laughed. "Okay, enough of this. I have to go do some waiter things, if you know what I mean."

"You mean sneak out the back door and run away form the party and only show up when the other's start getting suspicious of your whereabouts?" Pidge asked cheekily, laughing at how he went slack jawed, his eyes wide as saucers.

"How do you do that?!"

Pidge smirked. "A princess never reveals her secrets." She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the exit, ignoring some of the stares that the other young princesses were sending her. "Come on. Take me far away from this hellhole."

He obliged and within a half hour, they were roaming the castle gardens, heading away from the party, away from the tragedy that Pidge knew she couldn't stop. She looped her arm around his own arm, the two strolling throughout the gardens, laughing as they attempted to push one another into the large bushes.

"So tell me about yourself," the stranger said, looking down at her with a smile. "What's the great Princess Katherine like? Does she push people into bushes for fun?"

Pidge grinned. "Oh, I do way more than that. I also push people into pools for fun."

He chuckled. "How fun. But seriously, how is it like living the rich, princess life? Is it exciting? Is it boring?"

Pidge sighed. "It's a combination of both, I guess. I don't mind actually having the title of a princess, I guess, but I don't like the strings that come attached with it. I don't want to be betrothed to some prince who probably won't love me, and I don't want to rule a kingdom. I want to stay young forever instead of being forced to attend partied just so I can find a future husband."

The stranger whistled. "Wow. That sucks."

Pidge nodded. "Tell me about it. My parents care more about my brother marrying a princess because the first in line for the throne, but that doesn't mean that I can stay single forever. It's so much work living as a princess, and people don't realize that. I'm honestly just thankful that my parents aren't forcing me to marry someone yet, even though I'm almost eighteen...well, at least I think so," she mused aloud.

He sighed. "Honestly, why don't you just run away from it all? I would run away if I was being forced to do all this shit–" His eyes widened and he smiled sheepishly. "Excuse my language."

Pidge snorted. "I honestly could care less. I say way more than that."

"So reassuring."

She grinned. "So, what are you like?"

The stranger sighed. "I'm honestly just a nobody. I'm working as a servant slash waiter at this castle almost all the time, and I rarely get to sneak out because if I'm caught, well, I could lose my job, and I can't do that to my mother. She did so much for me to get this decent wage job and I don't want to disappoint her. I'm living paycheck to paycheck, unlike the royal folk here who flaunt their wads of cash in the faces of the peasants whenever they get the chance."

Pidge shook her head. "I'm bringing yo back to my own castle and keeping you close toe me, and your mom too."

He smiled sadly. "That sounds nice but too good to be true."

Pidge felt a change in the mood, as if there was darkness looming over head. She sucked in her breath and grabbed the stranger's wrist, looking at his watch. Eleven fifty five.

She gulped. "Shouldn't we be making our way inside? I'm sure people are going to start noticing that we're gone by now."

His eyes widened. "Shit, you're right." He grabbed her arm and bolted towards the nearest entrance, weaving through the garden at a rapid pace, dragging the poor princess behind him.

They only stopped once they were in the entrance of the kitchen, the staff looking at the stranger like he was crazy and looking at her like she was even crazier. They made no comments as they sat in the corner of the kitchen, the stranger handing her a cup of water, encouraging her to drink.

"Drink. That way, it won't be so obvious that you were running."

She nodded and drank her water, watching her stranger sigh tiredly as he stretched his legs out in front to him. The scene felt too good to be true, and she wanted the night to never end. 

But she couldn't stop the future, and the clock struck twelve, the sounds of bullets being fired rapidly upstairs and the sounds of screams filling the air. Pidge tensed up while the workers screamed and started running out of the kitchen by the sea entrance that she and the stranger had run in through.

"Come on, we've gotta go!" The stranger urged, trying to pull her up.

"It's no use," she responded, gripping his hands firmly, stopping him from running out behind the others. "We're going die, all of us. It's been written in the stars, and it's happened before. No one can change the future, and this is the end."

He looked at he ran disbelief. "How...?"

"This is all a dream, and we're the characters. We all die, and there's nothing we can do to stop history from repeating itself." She squeezed his hands, looking at his heartbroken expression, feeling her own heart break.

"I don't believe it..."

"We die." Before he could react, she quickly got on her toes and locked her lips with his, squeezing her eyes shut as tears rolled down her eyes, her stranger looking at her with wide eyes. 

She let go of him and looked up at him with watery eyes, only to see his wide expression. Suddenly, everything made sense and she knew who he was. She recognized his wide, purple eyes, raven hair, and signature smirk that he always sent in her direction. 

"Keith...?"

* * *

Pidge bolted upright, gasping for air as she mulled dover what the hell had happened in her dream again.

It was the same dream from all those years ago, the same dream where he was only the stranger who was a servant and she was the princess. The only thing that had changed this time was the fact that she knew who everyone was. She knew who Lotor was and who the hell the Galra were, but most importantly, she knew who her stranger was.

After all these years, she finally knew the name of the stranger who wasn't really a stranger anymore. She finally knew who her mysterious man was, and all she could do was stare at her door in shock as she mulled over his identity, which had taken her almost five years to recognize.

"Keith...?" She whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based on a weird dream I had and Taylor Swift's "Enchanted". I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
